Tentative ratée
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: One Shot. Hermione a trouvé un moyen d'empêcher Remus d'être un loupgarou. Mais vatil la laisser faire? HermioneRemus.


**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà un one-shot que j'ai écris y'a déjà un bout de temps (enfin, avant les grandes vacances), que j'avais posté sur mon forum, mais pas ici.**

**Donc, ce one shot est sur une idée de Kloona! **

**Tout est à JKR, of course, et ce qu'il y a en italique au début et à la fin du one shot, c'est une chanson de Vanessa Paradis, La la la song. **

**Et, je vais vous surprendre, mais ce OS parle de Remus et Hermione! Si, si! Mdr!**

**Valà!**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_The principle of Love is that  
When you get enough  
Then you can give it back_

Hermione Granger était une fois de plus à la bibliothèque. Mais cette fois, ce fut dans la Section Interdite que son meilleur ami la trouva.

"Hermione? Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

La jeune fille sursauta et cacha instantanément le livre qu'elle tenait.

"Oh, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"C'est à moi de te poser la question. Tu sais que tu es dans la section interdite?"

Hermione parut gênée.

"Je…oui. Mais c'est le seul endroit où je pouvais trouver ce que je cherchais…"

"Et tu cherches quoi, exactement?" demanda Harry, le regard soupçonneux.

La jeune sorcière rougit quelque peu.

"Oh, un….truc. Je te laisse, à plus tard!" Et elle passa rapidement devant son meilleur ami, et sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque, un lourd volume sous le bras.

Elle courut le plus vite possible sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Une fois arrivé au plus haut point de la tour, elle s'arrêta, s'appuya contre un mur et reprit son souffle. Elle posa le livre sur la rambarde, et alla fermer la lourde porte de bois. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un rentre, autrement tout serait fichu. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle voulait le faire. Pour lui. Pour qu'il n'ai plus à souffrir autant, pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie normale. Il le méritait, plus que quiconque. Elle eut un regard rêveur en pensant à lui. C'était une personne tellement merveilleuse, elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et ouvrit le livre à la bonne page. C'était risqué, elle le savait. Mais elle s'accrochait à l'espoir que cela fonctionnerait exactement comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle alla prendre son sac à dos qu'elle avait caché la veille dans un endroit sombre de la pièce. Elle en vérifia le contenu et le mit sur son dos. Puis elle leva les yeux vers la lune. La veille, elle était pleine… Elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Hermione se mit alors à réciter les quelques vers d'écrits sur les pages jaunies de l'ouvrage. Elle ferma les yeux et les répéta plusieurs fois, sa voix prenant de plus en plus d'assurance. Puis elle sentit le vent tournoyer autour d'elle, de plus en plus vite. Elle commençait à prendre peur mais resta les yeux fermement clos et continua sans cesse son flot de paroles. 

Oo°oO

Remus Lupin faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il pensait à elle, encore. Elle avait eu un comportement étrange, ces temps-ci. Elle lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur sa condition de loup-garou, et plus précisément sur la manière dont c'était arrivé, où et quand. Il avait répondu docilement à ses questions, ne se doutant de rien. Après tout, c'était Hermione, elle aimait tout savoir. Il eut un petit sourire. C'était vraiment une jeune fille extraordinaire.

Puis, d'un coup, il s'arrêta net. Il resta figé un moment, ses pensées défilant à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Les questions, ce livre à la bibliothèque qu'elle lisait… Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas pressé à la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Mme Pince.

"Bonjour. Excusez-moi, est-ce que l'ouvrage Tempus Higitus est disponible?" 

"Je vais voir ça tout de suite, professeur Lupin" Et la bibliothécaire disparut dans la Réserve.

Remus tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le bureau. Mme Pince revint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Je suis navrée, Professeur, il a dû être emprunté par le Directeur. Il aime particulièrement ce livre, et-"

Mais Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Où pouvait-elle être allée? Si elle avait réellement l'intention de se servir de cet ouvrage, elle ne pouvait être que…à la Tour d'Astronomie. Lupin courut alors le plus vite possible pour arriver à la Tour. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit la porte de bois fermée. Cette porte restait toujours ouverte. Il toqua. 

"Hermione?"

Aucune réponse.

"Hermione! Ouvre-moi, c'est Remus!"

Par Merlin! Il sortit alors sa baguette et prononça un simple Alohomora, et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, pour révéler une pièce vide. Seul un gros livre était sur le sol. 

"Oh non, Hermione…" gémit-il.

Il se précipita vers le livre et regarda la page. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il réfléchit pendant un instant, puis soupira. Il prit le livre entre ses mains, et récita à son tour les quelques vers en boucle…

Oo°oO

Hermione atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol de pierre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sortant sa baguette. Cela ressemblait à une cave. Elle sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Elle alla se cacher dans un coin reculé de la pièce en se plaquant contre le mur. 

"Remus, mon chéri, prend une bouteille d'eau aussi, s'il te plait!" dit une voix de femme dans une autre pièce.

La jeune fille retint son souffle et tenta un regard. Elle vit alors un jeune garçon, de dos. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs et ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

"Oui maman!" dit le jeune Remus.

Le petit garçon prit alors une boite de conserve et une bouteille d'eau, puis retourna dans la pièce dont il venait, en haut d'un escalier de bois. Hermione soupira longuement quand elle entendit la porte se refermer. Au moins, elle avait réussi. C'était bien Remus Lupin qu'elle avait vu, et apparemment, elle était dans sa cave. Elle se déplaça à pas feutrés et atteignit une fenêtre. Elle prit un carton plein de journaux et le posa sous la fenêtre, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse sortir par l'ouverture. Elle se hissa ainsi habilement au dehors.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, accroupie. A côté de la maison se trouvait une petite forêt. Comme Remus le lui avait décrit. Elle regarda le ciel, la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, mais la pleine lune n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Elle alla dans la forêt, et s'assit par terre, contre un arbre, tenant son sac à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le vent commença à se lever au moment même ou il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Hermione frissonna malgré elle. Puis elle entendit un craquement. Elle se redressa, tous ses sens en alerte, sa baguette à la main. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel. La lune n'était pas encore visible. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être un Loup-Garou. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Puis quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, par derrière. Son cri s'étouffa, et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son "agresseur" lui faire face. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant d'ôter sa main.

"Remus! Mais qu'est-ce que-"

"Tu n'a pas à être là, Hermione" dit-il d'un ton grave.

"Comment avez-vous su que-"

"Hermione. Tu n'empêchera rien du tout"

"Bien sûr que si, Remus! Je tuerai ce loup-garou!"

Lupin secoua la tête.

"Il n'en est pas question. On va rentrer, et tout de suite"

"Certainement pas!"

Hermione avait un air de défi sur son visage. Remus soupira. 

"J'apprécie énormément ce que tu fais, Hermione. Réellement. Mais il n'est pas question que tu risques ta vie pour moi"

"Je ne risque pas ma vie! Je tuerai ce loup-garou, c'est tout"

Remus posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

"C'est un bien trop gros risque. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de changer le passé"

Hermione avait l'air confuse.

"Enfin, Remus! Je ne vous comprends pas, nous avons l'occasion de vous empêcher de devenir-" Lupin posa ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

"Non. Il ne faut pas changer le passé" dit-il douloureusement. "Maintenant, viens, on y va"

Il lui prit la main pour l'emmener hors de la forêt, mais elle la retira sèchement. "Je reste ici, Remus. Je veux faire ça pour vous!"

Un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre.

"Hermione, viens avec moi tout de suite!"

Il lui reprit fermement la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il la força à s'accroupir, et lui fit signe de se taire. Ils virent alors le petit Remus en pleurs, courant dans la forêt. Lupin ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement.

"Ne restons pas là" murmura-t-il.

"Remus, je-"

"Non, Hermione. C'est à moi de décider"

Il l'entraîna alors hors de la forêt et l'emmena dans la cave, par le même endroit par où elle était sortie. Ils allèrent se tapir dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne parla. Puis Hermione se décida à rompre le silence.

"Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé tuer ce loup-garou, Remus? Vous auriez été libéré de cette foutue malédiction!"

Lupin secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas si simple Hermione. Tout d'abord, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Jouer avec le temps est une chose extrêmement dangereuse. Beaucoup de sorciers n'y ont pas survécu"

"Alors pourquoi m'avoir rejoint ici?"

"Pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise"

"Une bêtise! Vous empêchez d'être un Loup-Garou pour mener une vie normale? Vous appelez ça une bêtise, vous?"

Remus soupira. "Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer ce loup-garou. Ça aurait pu avoir de lourdes conséquences. Et que je le veuille ou non, je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on puisse tuer un Loup-Garou"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je voulais vous aider, Remus…"

Il eut un sourire. "Je le sais Hermione" Il lui prit doucement la main. "Tu es incroyable. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie comme toi"

La jeune sorcière se mit face à son professeur. "Vous êtes quelqu'un de formidable, Remus. Ne laissez jamais personne vous faire croire le contraire" Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et il ferma les yeux.

Puis un cri à glacer le sang retentit. Remus soupira, et Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, retenant un sanglot. C'était trop tard… Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités à l'étage, et une femme hurler le nom de Remus de toutes ses forces.

Hermione laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle aurait tellement voulu empêcher ça… Lupin s'en aperçut et l'attira vers lui. Hermione posa sa tête contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sanglotant. Remus mit ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui, la berçant doucement en lui disant des mots réconfortants de sa voix douce. Elle se calma peu à peu, et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, elle pouvait voir ses iris dorés, et le petit sourire en coin qu'il lui adressait. Son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres. Elles semblaient si douces… Elle leva les yeux de nouveau vers Remus, et encore une fois vers ses lèvres, comme une question muette.

Lupin la regarda intensément avant de venir délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ne tarda pas à répondre tendrement, puis passionnément à son baiser. Ses bras toujours accrochés autour du cou de Remus, le baiser s'approfondit rapidement sous l'initiative du lycanthrope. La jeune fille gémit faiblement contre les lèvres douces de son professeur.

Puis il se recula légèrement, la regardant, la tête penchée sur le côté, d'un regard interrogateur. Elle lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se blottir dans ses bras…

_I've been waiting for a while  
Now you gave me the reason why  
I was holding on singing la la la la_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
